Descobrindo seus sentimentos
by mah-hime
Summary: Fic sobre um amor entre Aoshi e Misao! Os dois q são muito complikdos e nao conseguem se declarar agora contam com a ajuda indesejada da Kaoru, q resolve a todo custo unilos, fazendoos passar por varios episódios comicos e romanticos, sempre com um menino


Essa fic foi inspirada na Misao e no Aoshi, e, pra variar, é bem romântica e meio cômica tbm ... eu amo escrever coisas românticas... Bom, espero q gostem. Kissu.

Fan Fic:

Era madrugada. Aoshi entra no dojo, em direção ao quarto de Misao.

Ali, a garota não parecia aquela menina teimosa e brigona de todo dia. Estava mais mulher. Seus cabelos que rotineiramente estavam presos com uma longa trança estavam soltos, contornado sua face e abrindo uma brecha onde o pescoço ficava a mostra. Estava dormindo tranquilamente, com a cabeça debruçada nas mãos. Estava vestida num belo pijama (seria kimono?... e é assim q escreve kimono? ¬¬) cor de rosa, delicada, parecia indefesa naquela forma. Aoshi sentia que sempre deveria protegê-la sempre. Misao estava levemente envolvida por uma coberta fina, pois, fazia um pouco de calor nessa época do ano. Aoshi sorria ao ver a garota. Ele não conseguia acreditar que quando a conheceu, ela ainda era uma menininha sapeca... Ele não conseguia entender que já havia cuidado dela na época em que ela ainda era uma criança... Sorriu.

De repente, o silêncio é quebrado. Aoshi leva um pequeno susto quando Misao começa a falar.

-Ai, Sr. Aoshi... – dizia ela docemente com tom de apaixonada enquanto abraçava forte o cobertor. Abraçava forte, exageradamente forte.

Aoshi pensava, com cara de assustado enquanto via-a massacrar a coberta docemente...(hehe): " Será que no sonho quem ela esta abraçando sou eu?" – imaginou todos os seus órgão internos saindo pra fora... Uma gota escorreu de sua testa.

-Aoshi, por favor – disse Misao, enquanto dormia, já com um tom de voz mais sério - Nunca mais parta sem me dizer pra onde vai, não me deixe pra traz de novo. Foi muito ruim eu ter te procurado por tanto tempo, sem saber ao menos por onde começar. Eu quero estar sempre com você agora. Por Favor... – terminou.

-Misao... – pensou Aoshi – eu precisei te deixar, você ainda era uma criança, foi pro seu bem... – pensou olhando para o chão.

-Eu já tenho 19 anos! – gritou ela irritada – Pare de me tratar como criança... – terminou fazendo bico, parecia que ela respondia à Aoshi.

Aoshi suspirou... Ele sabia que ela não era criança, mais, ela sempre age como uma... Sempre dando bola para as provocações do Sano e do Yahiko, agindo sempre impulsivamente...

-Sabe Sr. Aoshi? – deu uma pausa – Eu te... Te... – Misao não terminou, apenas deu um sorriso doce e silenciou-se retornando ao sono.

Aoshi sorriu, enquanto a cobria, levantou-se e quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, ouviu um pequeno sussurro:

Amo...

Ele não olhou pra traz, apenas fechou a porta sério e pensou consigo: "Acho que eu tbm...".

De manha no dojo...

-Bom dia Kaoru – disse Misao se espreguiçando ao encontrar Kaoru na cozinha.

-Bom dia Misao .

-O que você esta fazendo - Misao perguntou ao olhar as panelas.

- To aproveitando que você e o Aoshi vieram nos visitar e to cozinhando algo diferente – Kaoru empolgada!

-Você nunca vai desistir mesmo não é? – disse Misao saindo da cozinha e deixando Kaoru gritando sozinha. No quintal, Misao encontra Aoshi sozinho. A garota para, receosa em ir falar com ele, porem num impulso de coragem, deu o primeiro passo.

-Bom dia sr.Aoshi –dizia enquanto se sentava ao lado dele toda sorridente.

-Bom dia – respondeu sério, porém vermelho, ao se lembrar do que acontecera na madrugada.

-Ah, o senhor ta vermelho... Ta com vergonha de mim? Ou o que o senhor anda fazendo sem eu saber hein? –disse ela com cara de sabidona.

Aoshi não respondeu mais estava com um pouco de receio da menina estar sabendo... Continuou calado com seus pensamentos.

-bom daí Aoshi, bom daí pirralha! –chega Sano já provocando Misao.

- Olha aqui, quem que é a pirralha hein? – gritou invocada se levantando – Vem cá vem... – Misao ia avançando sobre Sano mais foi impedida quando Aoshi segurou sua mão.

-Porque você da bola às essas provocações inúteis? – Aoshi segurando a mão de Misao com os olhos fechados e com cara de inconformado.

Kaoru caminhava até o quintal, porem, parou quando ouviu um grito nervoso de Misao. Ficou ouvindo tudo dali mesmo de dentro do dojo...

-Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança –disse soltando sua mão da de Aoshi – Será que você nunca vai me entender? –olhou profundamente nos olhos penetrantes do rapaz, com os seus cheios de lágrimas – Eu sou assim, essa é minha personalidade –disse isso e correu dali...

-Eu hein! O que houve com a pirralha? –Sano olhando pro céu.

Aoshi ficou em silencio...Abaixou sua cabeça olhando para o chão arrependido de ter dito o que disse a Misao.

Kaoru que observara tudo de longe, percebera o que acontecia ali: Estavam apaixonados, mais eram complicados demais para assumirem isso um para o outro...

-Isso não pode ficar assim... Vou dar uma forcinha – cochichou consigo mesma e correu até o fundo do quintal. – Kenshinnnnnnn- chegou berrando.

- O que houve? – Kenshin preocupado com o desespero da garota.

- Apenas me ouça e faça tudo o que eu mandar ta? – Kenshin ficou com cara de oro enquanto Kaoru cochichava em seu ouvido...

Algumas horas depois...

-Olha Misao, mandaram te entregar – disse Kaoru estendendo umamao e entregando um bilhetinho à Misao – O que tá escrito? – perguntou curiosa.

-Ah, ta escrito... – começou a ler:

"_Me encontre no dojo(onde o Yahiko e a Kaoru treinam)hoje a noite, preciso falar algo importante. Aoshi."_

-Ué o que será qu o sr.Aoshi quer comigo? – preocupada com o que poderá ouvir.

Perto dali...

-E então Aoshi, o que está escrito no bilhete? –kenshin curioso.

-A Misao quer falar algo comigo – meio envergonhado – O que será que ela quer? – sério pensando no que tinha dito para ela de manha...

Anoitecera...

Misao Chegara primeiro no dojo. Ficou por ali aguardando Aoshi. A noite estava clara e não havia necessidade de nada mais para clarear a não ser a luz da lua... Misao olhava distraída de costas para a porta, o céu por entre as pequenas janela: "como esta estrelado!" – pensava com um suspiro de ansiedade.

De repente sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Sentiu também um frio gostoso, era o sr.Aoshi.

-O que quer falar comigo Misao? – disse compreensivo.

-Nada...Não é o senhor que quer falar comigo não? –estranhando.

Nesse momento a porta se tranca.

-Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Misao nervosa batendo com força na porta.

Aoshi segurou uma das mãos da garota. Ela corou.

-Não é educado quebrar as coisas dos outros – com os olhos fechados- E isso vai machucar suas mãos –meio vermelho, ainda com os olhos fechados e segurando a mão dela – Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão abrir a porta. – concluiu com um sorriso -.

-É... – disse Misao se sentando em um canto – Eu to cansada mesmo... –se espreguiçando.

Kaoru comemora o sucesso de seu plano do lado de fora do dojo.

Aoshi se senta ao lado de Misao, que fica sem reação, estava muito apaixonada e não conseguia mais ser tão espontânea com ele... Apenas fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi dormindo...

Aoshi olhava pro teto, perdido em suas duvidas e em seus pensamentos. Sente algo em seu ombro. Misao havia pendido para seu lado e deitado a cabeça sem seu ombro, no rosto da garota podia-se ver um sorriso, e em um suspiro ouve-se: "sr., Aoshi..."

Ele sorri deixando a garota confortar-se em seus braços.

-Ah que casalzinho bonito! – Yahiko surge do nada dentro do dojo! –Vocês formam um belo par sabia?- zombando.

Misao despertara com o grito do menino.

-Ah, o que? –disse ainda sonolenta.

Aoshi estava envergonhado.

-Yahiiiiiiiiiko! –ouve-se um berro furioso lá de fora.

Yahiko faz cara de apavorado:

-O que será q eu fiz pr aKaoru? –assustadíssimo.

Nesse momento a porta se abre em um estrondo, Kaoru entrara no dojo chutando tudo.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? –nervosa.

Misao e Aoshi observavam esquecidos por Kaoru.

-Eu tava treinando hoje a tarde e deitei pra descansar e acabei pegando no sonooooo... – dizia enquanto Kaoru o chacoalhava...

-Como você pode estragar meu plano de juntar a Misao e o Aoshi? –gritou furiosa.

De repente Kaoru calou-se, agora estava voltando a si e lembrando que os elementos principais de seu plano estavam ali presenciando tudo...

-Hehe... – Kaoru sem graça –sabe gente...

-Ah, então foi você que fez eu e o sr.Aoshi de bobos? – furiosa.

-Ah, o que é que tem né? – Kaoru sem graça.

-Ah, vocês formam um casal tão lindo! – Yahiko tirando sarro.

-Ai garoto agora eu te pego- Misao saiu correndo atraz de Yahiko, Kaoru foi atraz para separar e Aoshi ficou ali olhando a lua muito envergonhado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
